Chapati Lola
Chapati Lola is the announcer for the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Appearance Chapati is a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face is unusual: Square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face. He is bald,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 14 so he use wigs. So far, three of them were seen: a neatly combed one, a second one very similar to the first, but longer in the sides and forming an inverted "V" in the junction, and a third one which is a neck cut with a slight bangs. For attire he wears a simple dark suit with a light shirt under it, and tie, where it reads "Grand Magic Games'". Personality Chapati seems to be a kind gentleman as he greets Shitou Yajima, his commentator, nicely. He also seems to be pretty enthusiastic about his job as well. He works trying to make the events exciting as possible, usually praising the Mages' strength, being surprised by some moves and expressing the feelings of the audience. Given the fact that he has several wigs, Chapati should be a man that cares much about his appearance. He also has a good knowledge about the the Guilds and its members, as he identifies the most powerful Mages and the recent ones, as well some Magics. Chapati knows very well how to explain rules to the competitors and how to narrate an event or fight in a way that will make the audience excited. According to his meeting with Jenny Realight, he likes young women, and got his heart beating intensively when she announced during her battle with Mirajane Strauss that the loser would make naked shots for Sorcerer Magazine. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Chapati introduces himself to the crowd, as well as the commentator, Shitou Yajima. He then introduces Jenny Realight as the guest speaker for the first day of the tournament. Chapati introduces each team as it comes out. When Raven Tail comes out, the crowd gets confused as to how a Dark Guild is competing. Chapati informs the crowd that recently Raven Tail has become a Legal Guild, thus allowing them to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 8-18 He then announces the 2nd Team to complete the Preliminary, Team Fairy Tail B. The Teams, as well the audience, got surprised by the fact that Fairy Tail is competing with two teams. Chapati then explains that it's allowed, but despite the advantage, the teams will have to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-8 After announcing the team that got the first place, he proceeds to explain the rules of the Events and Battles. The first event, Hidden, is announced, and all the teams send their competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 14-19 Chapati then explains the rules of the first event, and dramatically starts it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 19-21 During it, the trio of commentators talk about the competitors and what they could do to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 2-3 In the end, Rufus is declared the winner, putting Sabertooth in the top of the ranking, while the two Teams of Fairy Tail bitterly get the last positions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 21-22 Chapati announces the first two Mages to battle: Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona. The battle begins, and it's described by Chapati as a tough and intense one, with both sides giving the best they could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 However, Flare takes Asuka Connell as a hostage, preventing Lucy from fight. After that, as noticed by Chapati, the battle becomes one-sided, without apparent reasons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 4 However, Natsu Dragneel finds out Flare's plan, giving Lucy the opportunity to fight back using the powerful spell Urano Metria. The spell is, however, secretly erased out by Obra of Raven Tail. No one can understand that, only Yajima, that notices that something there was wrong. Flare then is declared the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 18 Chapati then proceeds to narrate the remaining,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 three,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 matches, the last in which he loses his wig for the first time. As it ends, Chapati announces the final ranking of the first day, and invites the audience to come for the second day as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 In the second day, Jason, a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine, joins Chapati and Yajima in the commentator's stand. Chapati is shown with a new wig, explaining the rules and narrating the second event, "Chariot". The event is won by Bacchus, the reserve member of Team Quatro Cerberus, that amazes all the audience with his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 2-11 For the second day's Battle Portion, Chapati announces that he's acting as the referee, since it's Matt's day-off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 13 It starts with Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi, which Chapati calls "Hound vs. Serpent", in reference to the combatant's motifs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 Kurohebi wins the fight, but ends it maliciously, ripping off Toby sock, an act that comoves even Chapati, that though that both would shake hands respectfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 12-13 The second battle was an outstanding match that left all the audience amazed by the competitors' abilities until the last second, that resulted in Elfman's win and Chapati's exaltation of Fairy Tail's rebirth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 21-25 In the third battle the commentators act as judges like in a Model Contest, but the competitors don't don't yield an inch to each other, making Chapati decide the winner in the last set. Confident of her victory, Jenny proposes Mirajane a bet: The loser will pose naked for the Sorcerer Magazine, shocking Chapati and making his heart beat faster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 13-16 The event then becomes a quick fight, that ends with Jenny's defeat. The second day ends with Kagura Mikazuchi demonstrating the true strength of Mermaid Heel in her battle against Yukino Aguria, making another amazing battle for the audience. Chapati loses his wig again during this match, that surprisingly ends the day with zero points for Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 18 References Category:Characters Category:Male